Merodi no Takai
by Amphitrite II
Summary: INDEFINITE HIATUS. What started out as a simple summer vacation could lead to much more...Romance, death, and lost hope. A Mnemoshipping fic. :::M/YY, R/Y, O/J, A/Sh, YM/YB:::
1. Because I Care

{-Merodi no Takai-}  
Chapter One: Because I Care  
  
- - - - -  
  
Notes: New fic. Again. -_- I have some problem with finishing fics. And to make it worse, I keep making new ones. Ugh. Anyway, here's the first chapter and my first attempt at this pairing. Wish me luck. Oh, and if I accidentally bash someone, it's because it's in Malik's point of view...^_=;;  
  
(The following information is about *this* chapter only!)  
  
Pairings: Ryou/Yuugi, Otogi/Jou, Anzu/Shizuka, Mariku/Bakura  
Song: Michelle Branch [Leap of Faith]  
Point of View: Malik  
Genre: General/Drama/Humor  
  
- - - - -  
  
I sigh as I watch the scenery roll by. I'm stuck in a van with a bunch of hyper and lovey-dovey teenagers. Aren't I just lucky? Actually, the van itself isn't that bad. In fact, it's rather nice, for a van. You know, leather seats, pillows, icy sodas...all that someone could wish for in a van, right?  
  
It still doesn't change the situation. I'll explain.  
  
Last week, my sister got this idea about going to some beach for summer vacation. I somehow got dragged into it. Rishid actually managed to escape by giving some lame excuse about visiting his mother. His mother is _dead_! I don't know how oneesan didn't notice that one. Maybe she was just in one of her less serious moods. Anyway, she finds out that Yuugi-tachi (Yuugi, Jounouchi, Anzu, Ryou, Otogi, Shizuka) were planning on going there too, and invites them to come with us. Fun, ne?  
  
Iie.  
  
And of course, the dark halves come too. The Pharaoh, Bakura, and of course, my own, Mariku. How many people is that? Eleven? Sheesh. And it all started with an innocent brochure that just _had_ to be left on our doorstep. The next time I see the mailman, I swear, he will be down in less that five seconds.   
  
So, here I am. Squeezed in a van. Ugh. My life is so sad. Oneesan is driving. My yami and Bakura squeezed in the passenger seat. Not that they don't mind. Otogi, Jou, Yuugi, and Ryou are seated in the second row, both couples snogging. Anzu and Shizuka are making out in the last row of seats, with the Pharaoh in the corner. And me?  
  
Oh, I'm sitting in the trunk. Amidst all the luggage and bags and garbage they brought on this crazy trip. Just great. Ain't life just peachy?  
  
Hey, Jou just yelled something. "We're here!" Ah. So the puppy can be useful. He can be a watchdog. Get it? Watch-dog? Tell time? Wait, I don't get it...Um, never mind. Forget I even said a thing about...whatever I was talking about. *smiles*  
  
Oneesan halts the car to a stop and if I lean upward, I can see a tall fancy building. I think that's the hotel. Ooh...pretty. I don't even notice as everyone leaves the car and rabidly attack the trunk, grabbing all their luggage and forgetting that they stuck me there.  
  
Itai! Great, now I'm sitting on the ground, rubbing my head. I look up and see if anyone has noticed my fall. Nobody. Everyone is chatting happily and grabbing their stuff. Why do the gods hate me? Sure, I wanted to kill the Pharaoh, but that was probably just my teenage hormones! *sweatdrop* Okay, so maybe it wasn't hormones, but I've gotten over that. I no longer want to rid of the Pharaoh anymore.  
  
Hey, speaking of the Pharaoh, he's looking at me funny. His eyes, those fiery crimson orbs, look slightly glazed. When he notices me looking back at him, he quickly turns on his heel to go talk to his hikari. I wonder...  
  
I follow the rest of the group into the hotel, where oneesan checks us in. She receives some keys and pulls us off to an empty area. I don't really notice what's going on...  
  
"...Malik." says oneesan's voice. I blink. Malik? Isn't that my name?  
  
"Pardon?" I ask politely, hoping she will repeat what she said. She looks at me.  
  
"Malik, you're not listening. I said that you will share a room with Yami Yuugi." She tossed each of us a key. Argh. Why do I have to stay with him?  
  
I'm so misunderstood.  
  
I grab my black duffel bag and find the way to the room that I will be staying in for...the next week. I fling open the door. Hmm...It's not that bad of a room, as a matter of fact. I throw the duffel bag on the floor and walk over to the window. Wow...this room faces the beach directly. I wonder why there is nobody on the sand or in water...I look at the key Isis gave me. Kaiba...Corp...Resort. Oh. My. Ra.  
  
We're staying in Kaiba's private soon-to-be-opened resort. No wonder Yuugi-tachi were going. Jou must've been able to get the rooms for us. We all know that the billionaire has something for the puppy. Heh. I actually find it rather amusing. Jou already has Otogi...  
  
I bounce onto the bed on the right and fall back, sprawling out on my back. Kaiba may be stupid, but these beds are comfy. Uhhm...*smiles* I look up as I hear somebody fumble with the door and then opens it. Somebody with spiky hair...I grin and throw one of my pillows at his head.  
  
"ITAI! What the hell was that?" yells a voice that doesn't belong to my yami.  
  
"Uh..." I look over and see the Pharaoh standing there, rubbing his head. Heh, oops. "Oh, sorry there. I thought you were my yami." I say sheepishly. He scowls and throws the pillow back at me.  
  
"Just don't do it again."  
  
He throws his bag onto the floor and flumps onto the other bed. Damn. I have to share a room with him. HIM! Ra, is this about the hormones again?!?!? I swear, I didn't do anything wrong! Augh...  
  
We lie there for a minutes in silence. Then the Pharaoh stands up and looks up at me.  
  
"Malik?" he says. I blink and look up at him with curious lavender eyes. "Will you come with me and explore this hotel?"  
  
Sure, why not--Whoa, whoa! Backtrack there! Did the Pharaoh, the one who hates me to the depth of his very soul, just invite me to walk around this hotel with him? What the hell has gotten into him? Oh, well. I have nothing better to do.  
  
I shrug. "Okay." His eyes light up and he waits patiently by the door for me to get ready. I jump off the bed and join him. He opens the door and we walk smack into my yami and Bakura. My arms somehow touches with his hand and sends jolts up my body. Why is my body reacting so violently to just the slightest touch? I pull my arm quickly away, trying to cover my blush. Okay, _now_ it's the hormones.  
  
But why the Pharaoh?  
  
I don't notice, but the Pharaoh is blushing too. Bakura smirks.  
  
"And where would you two be going?" he asks. I look coldly at him.  
  
"To explore this place."  
  
"Ohhh..." Mariku says slyly. Then the two of them just walk into the room. But it's what I hear them say that makes me turn bright red. "Those two _soooo_ want to screw each other." The Pharaoh and I walk on, pretending we never heard that comment and being careful not to look at each other. The silence is unbearable. So I, Malik no baka just _had_ to say something. Of course, it didn't sound much like anything.  
  
"UmshowahyounYuugi?"  
  
What the hell was that? I'm not even sure what I just said. The Pharaoh blinks at me with those beautiful crimson eyes. Okay, I'm going crazy. Well, more crazier than usual. I just called the Pharaoh's eyes beautiful. And he blinks again, that adorable confused look on his face. *breathes* This is just a weird...thing that happens when I go to beach resorts called KaibaCorp Resort. The...um...environment makes me lovey-dovey! Yeah! That's it. Damn. I can't even convince myself.  
  
"...What did you just say?" he asks.  
  
I shake my head. "Never mind."  
  
Then silence is among us again.  
  
***  
  
I watch as the Pharaoh looks longingly at a display of a promo booster pack. It's strange. I never thought anyone could stand in front of a stand displaying a pack of cards for so long. It's been at least five minutes.  
  
"Uh..." I clear my throat. "Pharaoh, do you really want that?" He turns around and looks at me with sad eyes. I raise my eyebrow slightly.  
  
"I left my money with Yuugi..." he replied. I frown and fish through my pockets for some change. I pull out a bunch of coins and reluctantly pour them into his hand. He stares at me with an odd look on his face.  
  
"Malik..." he starts.  
  
"Keep the change." I say and grab two packs of the cards and toss them at him. He catches them deftly and walks over to the cashier, still looking at me curiously. I scowl. I have no idea what just possessed me to do that. I could have bought so much nice gold jewelry with that! Ugh...I guess I'm just feeling generous today. Maybe it's because of that fall I took out of the trunk...  
  
Anyway, the Pharaoh comes back now, grinning cutely. No, not cutely, Malik. Just grinning. He tries to hand me the rest of the coins. I shake my head and push his hand away from me. "I told you, keep the change. I don't need it." He frowns slightly and drops the coins in his pocket, still looking at me and trying to figure out why I'm being generous all of a sudden. To tell you the truth, I have absolutely no idea either. Ah, well.  
  
We walk on, stopping once in a while to glance into the shops. The Pharaoh sees an ice cream parlor and nudges me gently. "Come on," he says. "My treat." I shrug and follow him into the small old-fashioned shop. Ooh, goody. Ice cream. Yay! He quickly asks me what I want and I reply. He orders and I watch as the ice cream is scooped from the container...thingys. The cones are handed to us and I take mine gratefully. Yum. Vanilla. The Pharaoh pays for it with the money I gave him. Wow, I guess he's feeling generous too. Or maybe he just wants to repay his debt. Yeah, that's probably it.  
  
Why would he want to be nice to me, anyway?  
  
"Yami! Malik!" I hear two female voices yell from another side of the room. The Pharaoh and I turn to see Anzu and Shizuka waving. I watch the Pharaoh as he frowns first, then scowls, then glares, then plasters on a neutral expression. I frown myself at the queer reaction he had to his friends greeting him. Then I shake my head and forget about it as I follow the one I used to hate the the two girls' table. We take our seats across from them.  
  
"Hi!!" chirped Anzu. I swear, sometimes she annoys the hell out of me with all that perkiness. Nobody should be allowed to be that happy. It should be illegal. Though, judging by the way she and Shizuka are, I guess it's not that surprising. Damn. I wish I had someone to love like that.  
  
Wait! Where the hell did that come from?  
  
I hate love. It's useless. Then why did I just say...?  
  
Forget it, Malik no baka. Your brain is only messed up today because of this damn trip. Yes. That's it. Breathe, Malik. Okay! I'm okay now.  
  
"So what have you guys seen so far?" Shizuka asked, a smile on her face. She sipped the chocolate and vanilla milkshake that she and Anzu were sharing. Okay, she's perky too, but at least she's not as bad. Though, when she's all clingy with her brother, it _does_ get quite annoying.  
  
"Well, I bought two new packs of cards...and that's basically it." The Pharaoh replied, eating his ice cream quietly.  
  
"You want to come with us to the beach?" Anzu asks, still with that creepy smile on her face. I look at the Pharaoh, who shrugs.  
  
"Maybe later. For now, I want to--." He stops himself in the middle of his sentence.  
  
"You want to what, Yami?" Anzu asks. The Pharaoh shakes his head, eyes looking down at the table...depressingly?  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
***  
  
We finally escape the (annoying) girls and find ourselves wandering through the hotel once more.   
  
"Uh, so where do you want to go now?" I ask. He shrugs.  
  
"Wherever. How about...there? You don't mind if I buy stuff with the money you gave me, do you?" I shake my head and glance at the shop that he pointed to. Oh, heh. Punk clothes shop. Should have known the Pharaoh's leather fetish. Okay, so I can't really say anything. I wear leather myself.  
  
"Sure."  
  
I follow him into the shop, sitting in a comfortable armchair and watching absentmindedly as the Pharaoh flits from stand to stand, looking for something to suit his taste. Finally, he grabs something and ran into a changing room. I lean on the left arm of the chair and drum my fingers boredly on the right one.  
  
A few minutes later, the Pharaoh comes back, wearing black skin-tight leather pants...tighter than his usual dark blue ones. I feel a blush coming on as he models them in front of me. He looks so delicious right now...  
  
"You think these look okay?" he asks.  
  
"Ohhh, yeah..." I rasp, staring at his ass. He looks at me oddly and walks into the changing room. After a moment, he comes back, the leather pants in his arms. I hope my blush has faded away by now...It's kind of bad to have your supposed enemy catching you blush because of him. No, scratch that. _VERY_ bad.  
  
"All right, let's go." he says. I nod weakly and follow him to the cashier, where he quickly pays. We walk out, him with a slight smile on his face and me just trying to get that image of the Pharaoh out of my head. We walk some more, me just realizing that I was shopping with the Pharaoh. O_O Oh well. Might as well have fun. Hey, I think he's talking to me.  
  
"...Malik?!? Uhh...you there?" he asks, waving his hand rapidly in front of my face. I swat his hand out of the way and look down at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want to go anywhere? So far we've only gone where I've wanted to go...Anywhere specific that you want to go to?"  
  
"Uhh..." I look around. "Well...not really." Heh, can't blame me. It wasn't _my_ idea to come to this stupid place. Grrr. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have growled. The Pharaoh's looking at me funny. I shake my head to confirm my answer.  
  
"If you're sure then...can we go there?" He pointed to a gift shop. I nodded slightly, thinking of buying something myself. Hey, I could buy a stuffed animal and stab it until it falls apart...Okay, so maybe not. That sounds like something my yami would do. Bakura would just stab a real animal.  
  
...And lick its blood.  
  
Ugh. Okay, we never had this conversation. Anyway, I watch as the Pharaoh walks in and looks up and down the aisles, sometimes stopping and shaking his head, then continuing. It's actually quite interesting. Then I watch as he stares at a flyer posted on the staircase and frowns, then a smile starts to appear on his face. He practically leaps to the cashier, where he begins to ask him quietly about something, occasionally pointing to the flyer. Whatever. I pay for a candy bar and walk outside to wait for him.  
  
At last, the cashier hands him a small slip of paper and he nods and says, "Arigatou." then meets me outside of the shop. I raise my eyebrow as he quickly puts the paper away in his pocket.  
  
"Thanks for waiting." he says. I shrug carelessly. Like I've said before, I don't have anything better to do.  
  
***  
  
I watch as the Pharaoh drops his new pants on his bed and tucks the two new booster packs in one of the pockets of his duffel bag. He turns around and grins at me, signaling for the two of us to leave. We walk side by side to the elevator. I do have to admit, this is a nice hotel...  
  
Anyway, I press the button and wait for the silver doors to open. When they do, I walk in calmly and am followed by the Pharaoh. We lean on the opposite sides of the elevator, avoiding each other's gaze, but trying to look at the other. Confusing, ne? Basically, I look at him, he turns away. He looks at me, I turn away. Heh. It's actually kind of funny.  
  
...Hey! Why am I so interested in looking at him, anyway?  
  
Oh well. The elevator's arrived on the second floor, where Isis said that the restaurant that we're eating at for dinner is. Heh. It's kind of cool, actually. We're the only customers in this resort and every staff member is working for us. It kind of makes me laugh. That's probably one of the only good things about this trip.   
  
"That's it, right?" I ask, pointing at a nice looking restaurant to our left. He nods. We walk into the restaurant and take a table near the others. My yami is absent, along with Bakura. They're probably screwing in their room. Ryou, Yuugi, Otogi, and Jou share a table and Anzu and Shizuka sit at a table next to them.  
  
The Pharaoh doesn't seem to want to sit with them. I wonder why he'd rather sit with me instead of his friends. Or rather, his group of cheerleaders. Well, pharaohs are always a bit on the odd side. That's why I'd have made a great one. But I'm over that whole I-Want-To-Be-Pharaoh-and-kill-the-Spirit-of-the-Puzzle phase. I know that us Gravekeepers are destined to guard his secret and that it was my yami who killed Father.  
  
And I don't really give a damn.  
  
Sure, Father was respected by me, but he almost killed Rishid. Evil bastard. Grr...  
  
Great. The Pharaoh is looking at me strangely again. I shrug carelessly at him. He just blinks cluelessly.  
  
Ooh, here comes the waitress. Eww...she's smiling at me. She hands everyone a menu, then leaves. I scan the menu boredly, deciding carelessly.  
  
She comes back, still smiling with her ugly teeth. She scribbles down the others' orders, then walks over to our table. She asks the Pharaoh what he wants and he answers politely, gritting his teeth. Then she turns to me.  
  
"And what about you, hun?" she asks...trying to sound seductive. Ra, she stinks at this. I point to the place on the menu, not wanting to say a word to this...thing. She leans down and places her long red nails on my menu. "This one? Oh, great choice!" she gushes, flicking her hazel eyes to me expectantly.  
  
Ohh...I see now. She's trying to make me look down her shirt. Damn you, woman! I'm fucking gay. I raise my eyebrow slightly and see the Pharaoh with a furious look in his eye. Hmm...wonder why.  
  
"So...you up to some action tonight, sweetie?" she says quietly, a freaky grin on her face. I wince and am about to reply when the Pharaoh growls loudly.  
  
"You. Will. Keep. Your. Hands. Off. Him." he says, trying to control his temper. Ooh, he's pissed. I can tell. That's the tone that he used to talk to me with. Waitress-girl stands back up, looking down at the Pharaoh.  
  
"Excuse me? Why do I have to take orders from you, kid?" she asks, glaring. He stands up. Okay, she's pretty much dead now. The Eye of Horus is emblazened on his forehead and his crimson eyes are narrowed to slits.  
  
"You have no idea who you're talking to, do you, slut?" he growled angrily. She backs up a little, startled by his third eye. He holds up his right palm. "MIND BREAK!"  
  
__________  
  
One less call to answer,  
feeling full of despair,  
don't think I can get through it,  
just one last prayer.   
  
And it's a leap of faith,  
when you believe there's someone out there,  
it's a leap of faith when you believe that someone cares, oh,  
and when I call out to you,  
will you be right there,  
right there.   
  
Searching for the answer,  
nobody seems to care,  
Oh how I wish that you were here,  
beside me,  
to wipe away my tears.  
  
- - - - - 


	2. This is Eternity

{-Merodi no Takai-}  
Chapter Two: This is Eternity  
  
- - - - -  
  
Notes: Wow, second chapter. I'm so proud of myself. Each of these chapters are so long. About eight or nine pages on Microsoft Word! Except that I'm not using MW.  
  
(The following information is about *this* chapter only!)  
  
Pairings: Ryou/Yuugi  
Song: Michelle Branch [Leap of Faith]  
Point of View: Yuugi  
Genre: Romance  
  
- - - - -  
  
I watch in horror as Yami raises his palm and yells those words I hate so much..."MIND BREAK!" Our waitress drops dead to the floor. Next to me, Ryou's eyes widen. I lean back on him and he wraps a pale hand around my waist.  
  
"Yami..." I whisper.  
  
Anzu and Shizuka are looking at the waitress with wide eyes and Jou and Otogi are looking at Yami in shock. But I look at Malik and not see him smirking, as I would have expected, but frowning confusedly...? Why is he confused? I don't get it.  
  
/Yami, why did you just do that?!?/  
  
I hear him growl mentally. //Malik.//  
  
Oh...that explains it, I guess. It's obvious that Yami has a crush on Malik...he even told me once. But I knew before. So did Ryou, Bakura, and Mariku. I think the only person who doesn't know is Malik himself. Strangely ironic.  
  
So there's no doubt that he was jealous...the waitress was leaning so close to Malik. I feel sorry for Yami...he's so madly in love, but we all know that there's no way that Malik would like him back. Even Mariku doesn't think so. He himself thinks that Yami is okay...but he says that Malik still doesn't like my dark side very much. It's too bad.  
  
I think they'd make a cute couple.  
  
Hey, I mean, Otogi and Jou got together. It's possible. Us Yuumei [Dark & Light] people would accept it immediately. But Jou, Otogi, Anzu, and Shizuka are the ones that I don't know about. Actually, I don't think that Yami or Malik would even care if they didn't accept them.  
  
Not to be mean to my friends or anything...  
  
"Yuugi...?" Ryou asks under his breath. Without looking back at him, I reply.  
  
"...Malik."   
  
His eyes widen more and he nods slightly. "Oh."  
  
Yami is now back in his seat and I can practically feel him smirk. But Malik is looking away from him. I guess that Yami said something that embarrased him. Come to think of it, he is a little red in the face...  
  
/Yami.../ I start accusingly. /You better get rid of the waitress before the other workers see.../  
  
//...but she's dead already, Aibou.//  
  
/I mean the body!/  
  
//Oh...//   
  
I watch as Yami closes his eyes and as the third eye on his forehead fades, the body of the waitress does too. I breath a sigh of relief but stiffen as a waiter came over, carrying our food. I hear him mutter something about lazy waitresses as he passes out our orders.  
  
We all exchange nervous glances and try to act normal. The waiter gives us an odd look before walking back to kitchen. I think that we all sighed in relief at the same time. That's actually kind of freaky.  
  
***  
  
We say goodbye and head our own ways. Anzu and Shizuka go with Otogi and Jou to one of the outdoor swimming pools. Ryou and I are just about to follow them, but I suggest that we visit the beach. It is a warm night, after all. Ryou instantly agrees and we head to our room. There, we change into more casual clothes and put on sandals instead of our usual sneakers.  
  
We walk outside to the beach, side by side. Once there, I suggest that we take off our shoes.  
  
"But what if you step on something sharp, Yuugi-chan?" he asks concernedly. Well, that's Ryou. Always caring about others before himself. I shake my head.  
  
"This _is_ Seto's private beach. I don't think anyone other than the Kaiba brothers have been here. So I don't think that anything sharp would be in the sand. Don't worry." I reply calmly. He sighs and looks at the floor.  
  
"All right..." I hug him assuringly.  
  
"Don't worry so much, Ryou-chan." He smiles down at me.  
  
"Fine..." We take off our sandals and leave them at the entrance. Nobody will steal _shoes_, right? We start down the sand, hand in hand but still standing closely together. Ryou kicks the sand behind him. "Wow, this sand is _soft_!"  
  
I bury my toes in it for a second. "Yeah."  
  
We reach the shore and walk along it, the tide occasionally coming high enough to wash over our toes. It feels so nice...The star filled sky, full moon shining high above, the ocean washing over our feet...and my koi. It's perfect. I turn shining violet eyes to Ryou and wrap my other palm around where the two of our hands link. He stops, looking at me with slightly confused almond eyes.  
  
I smile softly and lean against him. He wraps a protective arm around me. It's a habit. I like it, though. It makes me feel secure...and loved.  
  
"I love you, Ryou-chan..." I whisper, watching as his beautiful eyes light up.  
  
"I love you too, Yuugi-chan..." he says softly back. I press my face against his chest. He kisses my forehead, then moves downward and lets his lips meet mine. I release our hands and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He wraps his other arm around me too.  
  
Our mouths separate for about three seconds, each of us drawing breaths and then continuing on. His tongue pushes against my lips and I open them slightly, letting him in. I moan softly into his mouth, feeling his tongue explore. He pushes me into the damp sand gently without stopping.  
  
Yum...  
  
I giggle as the tide washes lowly around me. Ryou lays himself next to me and we watch the tide come and go. It's an eternal cycle, like our love...He wraps his hand around mine. I smile and I know that he is too.  
  
Tonight, we're all alone.  
  
It's only me, Ryou-koi, and the big blue sky.  
  
***  
  
Ryou and I walk hand in hand back to the hotel, where we go up the elevator and back to our room. Ryou closes the door and tackles me onto the bed, tickling me in the stomach. I giggle and try to push him off. I suceed and he stands back up, letting me sit up. I grin at him.  
  
"Take a bath with me, Yuugi-chan?" he asks, looking at me with those beautiful almond eyes. He smiles slightly as I jump up and hug him.  
  
"Of course! Let's go!" I pull him to the bathroom. Ooh, cool tub! Yay-ness! *smiles cutely* Ryou kneels down and turns on the water, filling the tub with fragrant bath oils. I take off my shirt, throwing it onto a corner of the large bathroom and stretch my arms a little. I slowly take off my Sennen Puzzle and put it on the counter, right next to where Ryou had set his Sennen Ring.  
  
I watch, entranced, as Ryou slowly takes off his turquoise jacket and places it carefully on the floor. His striped shirt comes off too. Yum... He walks over to me with a smile on his face and slowly removes my belt and pants. He does the same for himself and we both enter the tub. I make a small splash, splattering both of us. He laughs and splashes a handful of water at me. I yelp and splash right back at him.  
  
And that's how our water fight began.  
  
***  
  
Both drenched completely, Ryou and I laugh. I love it when he laughs...I like knowing that I can do that to him. Around the others, he usually doesn't laugh. He pulls me into his lap and I lean back into his embrace. Comfy. He plays with my hair a little. I think that he is the only one who has ever seen my hair down. Other than Mother, Yami, and Jii-chan, of course. But he likes it.  
  
He's tucking a golden bang behind my ear now, fingering a black and red strand. I get out of his lap, receiving a puzzled look. I shake my head and move behind him, grabbing a bottle of shampoo.   
  
"What are you doing, Yuugi?" he asks confusedly. I smile lightly and squeeze some of the shampoo onto my palm. Then I proceed in washing Ryou's beautiful silver hair. I massage his scalp and he closes his eyes, letting out a content sound. My smile widens and I carefully rinse his hair out. Then I use the conditioner, Ryou still making occasional noises. After I rinse his hair out, I lean over and kiss him softly, flickering my tongue out to lick his lips, claiming them to be mine.  
  
Not that he has a problem with that. He brings me closer and turns slightly so we have better access, to, well, each other. This is fun...  
  
***  
  
I giggle and follow my lover out of the bathroom, taking in his pale shirtless chest. He turns back and blinks at me adorably. "Nani, Yuugi?" I shake my head and motion him to go on. Yum...I should make Ryou borrow Bakura's clothes more often. Those leather pants look really good on him. "You want to duel?" he asks. I grin.  
  
"Sure! Wait--I'll get my deck." I drop to the floor and dig through my bag. I hold the deck case that hangs on my belt up triumphantly. "All right, here we go." Ryou and I sit on the ground, me still staring at him. He looks so hot right now...bare chest, still damp silver hair, nice and tight leather pants, one of my wristbands...Yum.   
  
...Maybe I should stop staying that word.  
  
But hey, he's looking at me too. I glance down at myself for a split second, flushing. I'm wearing my hair in a low ponytail with two long loose bangs in the front. I suppose I look like a girl at the moment. Ugh. I have Ryou's turquoise jacket on my bare chest and my usual pair of dark blue leather pants. You know, I'm beginning to think that all of us are a bunch of leather freaks. I mean, think about it!  
  
Yami: Definitely. Leather everything.  
Malik: Leather pants.  
Bakura: Usually just leather pants, though.  
Mariku: Leather pants.  
Otogi: Pants.  
Jounouchi: ...he has a pair of khaki leather pants...  
Anzu: Uh, Shizuka made her buy a black leather skirt once.  
Shizuka: Nope, not her.  
Isis: Okay, definitely not her.  
Ryou: At least he looks _good_ in it.  
Me: Well, I've heard one of my mother's friends tell my mom that I dress like a boy whore. O_o I'm not that bad, am I?  
  
Okay, maybe I don't want to hear the answer to that one. Anyway, you get my point.  
  
"...So are we going to duel?" Ryou asks. We both laugh and draw our hands. "I play the Headless Knight in attack..."  
  
***  
  
"Yay, I win!" I cheer. Ryou grins.  
  
"I guess some of your yami's talents rubbed off on you. Well, either that or I'm a really bad duelist."  
  
I reach over and hug him. "You're not a bad duelist, Ryou-chan. I just got lucky." I kiss him briefly, giggling as he lifts me up and drops me on the bed gently. I cling onto his neck and pull him down on me.  
  
"Oof." I grin and flip us over, lying on top of him.  
  
"This is comfy." I say, leaning against his chest. He smiles and turns over to the side, causing me to flip too. We lie sideways, staring at each other's eyes. His soft chocolate ones meet my shiny amethyst. We're both entranced...He wraps an arm around me and I snuggle into his bare chest. He pulls the covers over us and we both sigh contendedly, closing our eyes and drifting off into the land of dreams...  
  
Good night.  
  
__________  
  
And it's a leap of faith,  
when you believe there's someone out there,  
it's a leap of faith when you believe that someone cares, oh,  
and when I call out to you,  
will you be right there,  
right there.   
  
Waiting for the answer,  
remembering times we would share,  
somehow I feel you here beside me,  
even though your not there.   
  
And it's a leap of faith,  
when you believe there's someone out there,  
it's a leap of faith when you believe that someone cares, oh,  
and when I call out to you,  
will you be right there  
  
- - - - - 


	3. It's Like This

{-Merodi no Takai-}  
Chapter Three: It's Like This  
  
- - - - -  
  
Notes: Yeah, currently in Florida. Actually feels nice writing somewhere else. ^^  
  
(The following information is about *this* chapter only!)  
  
Pairings: One-sided Malik/Yami (Yami's side), Otogi/Jounouchi  
Song: Michelle Branch [Leap of Faith]  
Point of View: Yami  
Genre: General/Humor/Angst  
  
- - - - -  
  
I watch as Ryou and Yuugi go to their rooms while Anzu, Shizuka, Jou, and Otogi head off chatting about going to the swimming pool. I stand back with Malik, who still looks kind of confused. Oh...I suppose Mind Breaking that waitress was a little drastic, but damn her! She was flirting with _my_ Malik! There's no way I will let _anyone_ touch what's mine.  
  
Yes. _My_ Malik.  
  
Well, he's looking at me expectantly now. Oh, right. I'm supposed to be in charge here. Umm...I guess we could go back to our rooms and do...whatever. Okay, that's what we'll do.  
  
"You want to go with them or come back with me to the room?" I ask casually, trying not to sound too nice. He shrugs.  
  
"I'll go with you. All this walking has me kind of tired." he replies. I hide a triumphant grin. Yes!! He'd prefer to go with me, the one that he hates, back to _our_ room rather than go with Yuugi's friends! Score one for Yami...And yes, I am actually keeping track of this. So far, I have...one point. Oh well. That's good enough for me.  
  
I lead the way to the elevator and press the 'up' button. We wait for a while before it opens, completely empty. Good. I really don't feel like being squished in some modern transportation device at the moment. We step in, this time Malik standing more closer to me than I would've thought he would be willing to. I like. Anyway, the annoying lift thing (the elevator) makes that dinging noise and the doors slide open.  
  
I keep my face neutral and walk out with that 'I'm-a-pharaoh-and-so-much-better-than-you' look on my face. That's the expression I used to wear all the time in Egypt. It made the servants quiver. I have no idea why. I mean, do I really look that scary? Hot, but not scary. We arrive at the door, where he opens it. Both Malik and I rush in and close the door. He collaspes onto the bed, eaglespread. Oh, Ra. Did he _have_ to lie down in that position? It gives me very dirty thoughts...  
  
I blush and dig through my duffel bag, pretending to look for something. No, I should really get something to distract me and get my thoughts off that hot Egyptian...Okay, okay. Oh, look. My notebook. Yay! I take the poor ripped, tattered notebook out, along with a red pen. On the cover it says 'Yami's Book of All the People I've Defeated'. Yeah, I was kind of high when I wrote this.  
  
It's a book that records every person that I've ever defeated in _this_ life. That's actually a lot. Of course, I'm the King of Games and have only lost once, so there are supposed to be a lot of people I've defeated. I sit calmly onto my bed, being cautious not to look at You-Know-Who. I turn on the reading light and open my book. First page. Ushio. Damn bastard. Heh. I wonder if he's still seeing money...Heh. I'm such a mean yami. I flip through it, reading my notes with amusement.   
  
The-Guy-I'm-Crushing-On comes over and looks over my shoulder without me knowing. When I do notice, I hastily flip past the page with him on it. I _really_ don't need him to see that. I drew hearts and random thoughts about him all over that page. Erm, I hope he didn't see. If he did...oh, Ra, I don't even want to think about it.  
  
I snap out of my thoughts when I hear a snicker behind me. I blink and look at the page the notebook is open to: Oh, look. It's...Mariku. Oh, I see what's so funny now. I wrote: Mariku, Malik Ishtar's yami. The guy who cannot get enought gel.  
  
Hey, it's true. I mean...look at him! Well, actually, I should talk. My hair is a little wild too...But still! At least I have Malik laughing. Actually, he's rolling around on the hotel carpet at the moment. I blink. It wasn't _that_ funny. Sheesh, he's laughing silently and clutching his side right now. I blink again. Is he okay?  
  
...Probably not.  
  
I look away from him and continue flipping through the book.  
  
***  
  
Yes, rest assured. Malik has stopped laughing. He is now lying on his bed, reading a book. It's in Egyptian, but I can' t read it. It's _modern_ Egyptian. Stupid modernized world. What was wrong with "Ancient" Egypt? I mean, back when I was a kid, life was so simple! There weren't any stupid microwaves or ovens or cars--all this technology junk. And it's so difficult to figure out too.  
  
All right, I'll stop complaining about the modern world. But I won't stop being a stuck-up egotistical pharaoh. O_O Where the hell did that come from? I'm not egotistical...Am I?  
  
Okay, I don't even want to hear the answer to that.  
  
I shoot a glance at Malik, who's staring at a photo that I think fell out of the book he was reading. He closes his eyes, then opens them again, a smile playing on his lips. "Lost innocence..." he whispers softly to himself. "So pure back then..." I blink, not exactly understanding what he's talking about.  
  
Lost innocence? He's still innocent...he's still pure. At least to me. Those are only two reasons of why I love him so much. He's never seemed 'stained' or 'tainted' to me. I've never told anyone, but I have a firm belief that Malik is the purest of all the three hikaris. Yes, even more innocent than my own Aibou...Both Yuugi and Ryou may seem innocent and pure on the outside, but I think that they have some mark of us yamis on them. Malik...he doesn't seem to be like Mariku at all.  
  
At least to me. He's been through the most out of all of the lights, yet he's stayed innocent. I know a ton of people who would disagree immediately. But I believe that there are some of us, me, Isis, Mariku, and Rishid, that know that Malik has never been stained. Not after his father's death, not after being taken over by Mariku completely, not after being forced to hold all the secrets to my past...  
  
He's always stayed innocent. And that's the thing that's unique about him...the thing I love. No matter how much he goes through, he always has and will remain what a hikari truly is--the purest of the pure, the most innocent of the innocent.  
  
He sets down the photo on the bedstand between our beds. I look at it and instantly take a mental picture of it in my head. That _has_ to go in my soul room. It's an adorable photograph of him embracing Isis, the older girl's arms around her brother as well. Malik looks about eight or nine. He must have not known about the Ritual back when he was so young...Maybe that's what he means about being 'so pure back then'.  
  
So he thinks that he's been stained...  
  
Well, Malik...you're wrong. You have always been pure and innocent. Even if you don't know it.  
  
***  
  
I watch him sleep, looking even more adorable. You probably think that I'm crazy for keeping on calling him cute. But it's so true. I mean, those beatiful lavender eyes, his nice tan complexion, the locks of platinum blonde hair that just cascade down his shoulders...Oh, I want to feel those strands of golden hair so badly. Call me crazy, but I'm in love.  
  
His chest heaves up and down and his lips are parted slightly for breathing. Shimatta...why does he have to look so vulnerable when he's asleep? It feels like he's trying to lure me in, trying to get me to...*blush*  
  
I take a breath, turn off the light, and hesitate. Should I sleep in his bed...or should I not? Ah, what the hell. I'll do it. I just have to make sure that he doesn't wake up before I do and find out that his enemy is next to him and had been for the entire night.  
  
***  
  
I stir slightly, registering that I have my arms around *him*. My crimson eyes snap open in shock and I stare in horror at well, him. I start to pull away before realizing that he has his arms around me as well. My eyes widen even more, if that's possible. I start to slip away slowly and carefully, but he moans and pulls me back against his chest.  
  
O_O -- That's how I look right now. I'm also nervously sweating. What if he wakes up now? What would he do? Oh, Ra, anything but that!  
  
Oh. My. Ra.  
  
Why the hell did I just do that?  
  
Me, Yami, former pharaoh of Egypt, Mou hitori no Yuugi...I just kissed him. *Him*, Malik Ishtar, the Sennen Rod owner! I have no idea what just go into me, but I enjoyed it. And I want to do it again. I'm leaning in and...  
  
Oh, shit! He's stirring. I dart away, having no idea how I was able to escape. Oh, well. The world may never know. Or care.   
  
***  
  
After I finish my 'morning duties', I quickly put on my shoes and escape the room. Once out in the hall (after having locked the door), I let out a sigh of relief. The door across from ours opens, revealing a dressed and fully ready Otogi yelling at a rushing and panicked Jounouchi. "Jou-chan! Hurry up! You don't want to miss it, do you?"  
  
Miss what? Breakfast, probably, considering that Jounouchi is very...Jounouchi-ish.  
  
"Of course not! I'm trying to hurry! Stop yelling at me, koi! I have to get my pants on!" Jounouchi yells back, sounding angry. I know he's not really mad. It's kind of game that he and Otogi play. A contest for who can make the other the angriest. I find it all dull. If you finally got to even _have_ a koi, why would you want to spend all your time arguing?  
  
Of course, I don't have Malik (YET!), so I can't really say anything. But still.  
  
Otogi turns toward me and waves, a playful look in his eyes. I nod to acknowledge his presence but do nothing else. I walk calmly to the elevators, pausing only slightly to wait for the elevator doors to open. Then comes the trip down to the first floor this time, where I spotted some café the previous day. I enter, fully aware that I am the only customer in this entire restaurant. Kinda creepy if you actually think about it.  
  
I sit down at a small table and wait calmly for a waitress to come. Well, it's a waiter, 'cause it's a guy. I'm glad about that. I'd like to spare as many minds as I can. If anyone tries to hit on me like THE waitress from yesterday...  
  
Let's talk about happier things, all right?  
  
"What would you like today, sir?" he asks. I blink stupidly.  
  
"I haven't gotten a menu yet."  
  
The watier is a short green-haired kid. Wearing pink. And yellow. Kami, that looks horrible. Anyway, the kid slaps his forehead and runs back to the counter, only to come back with a menu. Then he runs back into the kitchen. I blink confusedly for a couple of seconds, then shake it off. Some people are just so weird. Like me. Heh.  
  
Jounouchi, Otogi, Shizuka, and Anzu walk into the store, chatting in that annoying noisy way that they do. At that moment, the waiter-kid runs to them. "Hi, may I help you choose a seat from our wonderful collection of...chairs?"  
  
Hey! How come the punk didn't help _me_? I'm better than those four! Better at dueling, better looking, better at being a pharaoh...Why not me? No fair.  
  
Jounouchi grins and cuffs him on the neck. The kid winces in pain. Neh, poor kid. I know how that feels. "Heya, Roba old buddy!"  
  
The kid blinks. "Niisan!!!" he yells.  
  
"What?" comes an answer from behind the cashier. Someone who looks awfully familiar steps away from the barrier, walking calmly and with a smile over to Jounouchi. "Jounouchi! Long time no see!" he exclaims. At least the older kid who just came out is dressed better than his brother. Or I _assume_ that's his brother. And usually, when I make assumptions, I'm right.  
  
I think.  
  
"So what are you doing here at Kaiba's resort?" Jounouchi asks. Roba (that's what Jounouchi called him, right?) shrugs.  
  
"You know, job and all."  
  
"What job?" Anzu asks.  
  
Roba blinks in confusion. "I own the restaurant." he says, sounding like it was completely obvious. And actually--it was. I looked at the menu. In fancy script on the cover were the words, "Esper Café". Well, that was easy.  
  
"YOU DO?" Jounouchi exclaimed.  
  
"Kakkoi!" Anzu chirps. Roba shrugs as if it's nothing.  
  
"It's nothing. But I'll treat you guys to breakfast." he says, smiling.  
  
"All right!" Jounouchi and Otogi exclaim in unison.  
  
Shizuka looks down at Roba graciously. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" she says. He grins.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Jounouchi looks around the room and I quickly cover myself with the menu. Heh. Strange that he didn't notice the menu that was standing up by itself with some colorful hair behind it. Oh, well. Not that I'm complaining. I don't _want_ to eat with them. Or rather, associate with them at all. I want to eat with Malik.  
  
Fat chance of that happening, ne? *sigh* I know. But there's not hurt in wishing, right?  
  
SQUEEE!! Here he comes now! Maybe the hopeless wishing really _did_ help! Note to self: Make hopeless wishes more often. Jounouchi yells for him to go over to their table for free food. Roba has turned pink by now and I'm not quite sure why. Malik simply ignores the other blonde, however, and smiles at me.  
  
I melt on the spot, my cheeks turning pink and my heart beating quickly in my chest. Oh, Ra, I want to go jumping around the room squealing like a crazed fangirl. Ugh. No, I do not want to do that. It'd hurt my pride and dignity. No, Yami, you do _not_ want to do that! Hn...but I suddenly have a strange urge to glomp him.  
  
He stops at my table, grinning down at me. Why is he smiling like that?  
  
KUSO!  
  
Does he know that I kissed him this morning? Is he mocking me, in his strange and twisted way?  
  
I certainly hope not...*shudder*  
  
"Can I sit?" he asks. I snap out of my thoughts to glance up at my crush. And, great, I stutter.  
  
"Uhh, yeah, s-sure!"  
  
He sits down and asks Roba for a menu, which he gets fast enough. "So, uh, Pharaoh, any plans with the others today?" he asks casually, as if we were close friends. I shrug.  
  
"Nobody invited me to anything." He nods slowly and hesitates.  
  
"You want to come to the pool with me?" he says. I stare at him, non-believing for a few seconds. Me? With Malik? In the pool? With him topless? How could I refuse such a kind and generous offer? Plus the fact that I'll get to see him without his shirt. Yum...  
  
Do you think Yuugi's habits are rubbing off of me?  
  
"All right!" I practically yell. Then I calm down. "I mean, sure. Thanks...uh, for the offer. Yeah." Damn it, I sound so...girly. But I don't care, because I'm going to the pool with *Malik*!  
  
__________  
  
Right there--  
And I'll be waiting by the window for your smile to come through,  
and I'll be waiting in the darkness when I call out to you,  
and I'll remember when you told me,  
I could trust in you-   
  
And it's a leap of faith,  
when you believe there's someone out there,  
it's a leap of faith when you believe that someone cares, oh,  
and when I call out to you,  
will you be right there-  
  
It's a leap of faith,  
and I believe that you are out there,  
it's a leap of faith and I believe you truly care, oh,  
and when I call out to you,  
I know you'll be right there,  
right there,  
and it's a leap of faith.  
  
- - - - - 


	4. One Step Closer

{-Merodi no Takai-}  
Chapter Four: One Step Closer  
  
- - - - -  
  
Notes: I'm so proud of myself! Fourth chapter already and I've actually got fans! ^^ Oh, yeah, and pretend that Yami has never seen Malik shirtless before. I know at the end of Alcatraz Duel Tower he does take his shirt off to show Yami his scars, but for the sake of this story, let's just pretend that never happened, 'kay?  
  
And just a random warning: This fic starts out light-hearted and slightly humorous. But it does slowly drop into angst. So if that bothers you, you'd better stop reading. If you don't, ^^ Yay! And remember, this is just completely random.   
  
Oh, and that part when Malik says 'Yami', he means his yami. Mariku. You'll see.  
  
(The following information is about *this* chapter only!)  
  
Pairings: ...None, really.  
Song: Michelle Branch [I'll Always Be Right There]  
Point of View: Malik  
Genre: General/Humor  
  
- - - - -  
  
The Pharaoh and I walk to the east pool together, both chatting about Egypt: comparing his Egypt with my Egypt. It's fun, even though it sounds kinda weird. Okay, so it sounds really weird. But at least it keeps both of us busy.  
  
"Here's the pool." I announce. Actually, that was a bit on the stupid side. The pool is huge so there's no doubt that the Pharaoh would've realized that we had arrived at the pool. But let's not dwell on the past, ne?  
  
Yay! We're alone. No annoying, chirpy...people. And no prying yamis and sisters. Double yay! I get the Pharaoh all to myself.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Did I just think that? Please tell me that I did _not_ just think that. Come on, tell me!  
  
Damn it.  
  
We throw our towels off to two side benches. I turn my back on him, a bit embarrassed that I have to take my shirt off in front of *him*. He hasn't seen my back before--what will he think of it? And why the hell do I even _care_? Since when did I start beginning to care about what he thinks about me?  
  
Anyway, gotta face my fears _some_ time, so I take my t-shirt off slowly. It goes on the bench next to my towel. I look down. It's a habit. I'm always ashamed to show anyone my back. Which has rarely ever happened.  
  
The Pharaoh and I turn to each other in unison, both thinking at the same time, 'Yum'.  
  
Umm...he's hot. *blushes* I mean, I mean, he looks good. Wait, that's not right either. Hn...he has a nice chest? Okay, that sounds less...wrong, right? Ugh, I hope. He doesn't look it, but he _does_ have a strong build. Must be natural, because I don't think he works out. Or maybe he did some bodybuilding when he was pharaoh. Do they make pharaohs lift weights? Or do they just sit on their pretty asses and order people around? Oh well. I'm not going to be a pharaoh, so why do I even care?  
  
...Did I just call the Pharaoh's ass pretty?  
  
I watch as he stares at my chest with glazed crimson eyes. "Yo, Pharaoh, you there?" I wave my hand in front of his face. He snaps back to Earth and smiles weakly at me.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. You look...nice without your shirt." he compliments, seeming not confident in himself. For some reason, I have the weirdest urge to squeal. But I won't, because that'd be just scary. And I don't think my voice can go that high. At least, I think not. I don't really want to try.  
  
"Um, thanks. You look really good too." I return the favor. He blushes. Damn, he looks so _cute_ when his cheeks are pink!  
  
Okay, I am _really_ scaring myself! Why do I keep calling the Pharaoh cute, hot, adorable, all these things that I never say?!? All these stupid lovey-dovey kind of things...I am so confused...  
  
Well, I better get on with the story, right?  
  
Right. We both enter the pool, me with a splash and him slowly by a ladder. I bring myself back up to the surface. "Ooh, cold!" I exclaim. He chuckles softly and I duck underwater. Brrr. Cold. Sure feels refreshing, though. I resurface, looking around. Wow...this is really nice! I guess Kaiba deserves credit for making this resort so...big and awesome. There's a waterfall over there, along with a grotto water slide on the other side. Pretty neat.  
  
The Pharaoh's watching me with a weird look in his eyes. It's kind of creepy, actually. Is he plotting my death or murder or something? Well, I wouldn't doubt that, since he probably hates me. Is the Pharaoh planning to kill me here and now? Am I stuck in a pool with a lunatic murderer?!?!?  
  
There, there, Malik. Calm down. The Pharaoh is doing nothing that is relating to my death. He's just...waiting for me to give instructions! Yeah! That makes sense, right? Oh, shut up. You don't know anything. I avoid his glance craftily and dive underwater, heading for the waterfall. When I bring my head up, I'm showered instantly by the pounding water of the waterfall. I shriek, moving around and trying to get away. I plunge my head back into the water and swim away.  
  
I get my head out and look around. Hey, I hear something funny. The Pharaoh...The Pharaoh! He's...he's laughing at me! Hey! "What are you laughing at." I grumble. It's not even a question. I slick back my hair, even though I know it looks really stupid. But it's better than having bangs that cover my eyes.  
  
"Sorry. That was just...Heh." he says, stifling a chuckle. I glare at him, though it loses its intensity when he pushes my head into the water.  
  
"Hey!" I gurgle and come back up to surface. I walk threateningly over to him, reaching for his head. He jumps back.  
  
"No touching the hair. Whatever you do, do _not_ touch the hair." He sends several splashes over to me. I blink the water out of my eyes and advance toward him some more. But the only thing that does is get him to splash more water at me. I decide to splash back. All this slowly turns into the greatest water fight between two people in history.  
  
***  
  
Well, that was fun. Heh. The Pharaoh and I are both drenched and are currently on top of floating mats. Very relaxing, you know. Actually, to tell you the truth, I'm completely wet, while he has somehow been able to keep his hair in his normal state. The only difference is the droplets of water that I splashed at him. How can he keep his hair so...up? Must be the gel, right?  
  
Maybe I don't want to know.  
  
I glance over at him. He has his eyes closed and his hands are resting at his sides, giving me full view of his cream toned chest. Yum...I lick my lips without realizing it. I can just imagine the feel of his chest under my tanned fingers...so soft, so smooth, so creamy...  
  
Oh. My. Ra.  
  
What the hell am I thinking? Please tell me that I am _not_ thinking of the Pharaoh _that_ way! I sit up and fall over, landing in the water. Startled by the sound, the Pharaoh sits up as well and that results in him being dumped into the pool water as well. I snicker as he resurfaces, slicking his hair back.  
  
His tricolored hair looks quite interesting when it's not sticking up. Most strands have two colors: red and black. Then there are just a few random locks of gold. Hey, how come he gets cool hair? I mean, I like mine, but his is so...cool looking! *sweatdrop* Maybe those aren't the words that I'm looking for, but...oh, never mind. I want cool looking hair too!  
  
"Hey, Yami!"  
  
The Pharaoh and I both whip around instantly. My lavender eyes land on Jou and Otogi, who are in their swimming trunks and waving crazily at us. Damn them! I was having my alone time with the Pharaoh and then--they happened! Argh! I let out a small sigh. Then I glance at the Pharaoh. Whoa, he looks really...pissed.  
  
His crimson eyes are narrowed into a deadly glare, one that makes me shiver. I recognize it too well. That's the one that he used to use on me. And I swear he's shaking--and it's not from being cold.  
  
"JOUNOUCHI!! OTOGI!! Get the hell out of here!" he yells. "I finally get my alone time and I'm _enjoying_ it, then you two come here and ruin it!" I swear, I can see the smoke coming out of his ears now. Scary pissed pharaoh. Note to self: Never ruin the Pharaoh's alone time.  
  
"But, uh, Pharaoh, _I'm_ here." I say timidly. Now why the hell did I just say that? What was the point of it? Oh well.  
  
"Exactly..." he says softly. What? I don't get it...What does he mean by 'Exactly'? Does he mean that he likes spending (or rather, wasting) his time with me? Then why? I am _so_ confused. Ra, can't you explain this to me? Can't you _send_ someone to explain all this to me? It all doesn't make any damn sense!  
  
And I absolutely hate not knowing things. It bothers me. And I swear, my foot tickles every time I don't know something. And I don't know lots of things! ...Good thing I'm not ticklish in my foot.  
  
"Yami, is something wrong? Are you feeling okay?" Jounouchi asks, his brown eyes showing his utter confusion. The Pharaoh points to the pool gate.  
  
"OUT!"  
  
Jou and Otogi back up slightly, then take a run for it. Well, they're smart. That's what I would've done. Never stay with a pissed pharaoh.  
  
...Hey, then what am I doing here?  
  
Get out of the pool, Malik. Out!  
  
But my body won't let me get out. Why?!? Damn it! I hate this stupid pool. I hate this stupid hotel. I hate this vacation. I hate Kaiba. I hate everyone in this damn place!  
  
Demo...why don't I hate the Pharaoh?  
  
***  
  
"You want to shower first?" the Pharaoh asks me when we enter our hotel room, both dripping wet. I shake my head, bouncing onto my bed (and drenching it as well).  
  
"That's okay. You go ahead."  
  
He nods. "Thanks." Then he walks into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. I have already started to drift off when I hear his voice calling from the bathroom.  
  
"Uh, Malik? Can you help me turn on the water?"  
  
I jump up off the bed, a stupid grin on my face. "Okay! Be right there!" I open the bathroom door, looking around cautiously. Something weird (but not bad) jolts through me when I spot the Pharaoh. He's leaning over the bathtub trying to adjust the faucet with only a towel on. Oh Ra...He just looks so _yummy_!   
  
...Okay, that just sounded _so_ wrong. Me saying that, I mean. He smiles weakly at me. "Some help, please? Yuugi usually helps me at home. I can never figure out how to do this modern stuff."  
  
I laugh quietly. "No problem." After a few twists and some awkward (yet strangely comfortable) positions, the shower has been turned on. I think I have too.  
  
***  
  
Well, it's that time again. I mean, the time to sleep. I _like_ sleeping. It's fun. But you know, yesterday, I had the weirdest dream. I don't remember exactly what it was about, but it was weird. And kinda creepy. I think I was cuddling someone. I know, I know. Me, Malik Ishtar, _cuddling_? Yep. Can't remember who I was hugging, though.  
  
Whoever it was, he had his arms around me as well. And yes, it was a guy. The only girl I would ever hug is Oneesan. Anyway, the guy tried to leave, but I wouldn't let him. For a second after I woke up, I thought it might be Yami, but then I realized that he was too tall to be him. But who else has spiky hair? Can't be Yuugi...why would I be hugging Yuugi? Besides, he was taller than Yuugi. But that only leaves...  
  
The Pharaoh.  
  
Eep. I don't think so. Excuse me if I don't think that _I_ would hug the Pharaoh. And remember that he was hugging me back? There is absolutely no way that the Pharaoh would hug me. In any way. I mean, he hates my guts. At least, I think that he hates me. He certainly seemed to much of the time. But ever since we came on this vacation, he seems to be really different.  
  
Like, he's nice to me, mean to the others, and we don't even argue. Except for friendly arguing, like about whether Ancient Egypt or Modern Egypt is better and things like that. Nothing really serious.  
  
You know...  
  
Come to think of it, I've been acting slightly differently than usual as well...For example, I gave him that money, asked if he had anything to do in the afternoon and went to the pool with him...Small things like that. But even small things make a big difference. And...I don't mind living in the same room as him now. I don't think I would even mind sleeping in the same _bed_ as him. Ugh. That just sounded so wrong. Me saying that. About the _Pharaoh_.  
  
But even though he's been acting different and I have as well doesn't necessarily mean that I was dreaming about.  
  
Then who the hell was I hugging in my damn dream?  
  
And Ra, please tell me why I'm hoping that it was the Pharaoh...  
  
__________  
  
When you're all alone,  
and you need a light,  
someone to guide you through the night,  
just remember that I am here,  
to hold you close and dry your tears.   
  
Oh-ooh   
  
And just when you thought you were falling,  
but you know I'll always be right there.   
  
When you're all alone,  
and you need a friend,  
someone to help you to the end,  
when you need someone to catch you when you fall,  
I'll be there through it all.   
  
- - - - - 


	5. Roll the Dice

{-Merodi no Takai-}  
Chapter Five: Roll the Dice  
  
- - - - -  
  
Notes: Thanks so much for all those who reviewed. I really appreciate it! And to all those who have put this fic on their favorites list as well! I feel so special! ^^ Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Oh, yeah. Um, Malik and Yami have two beds in their room. Ryou and Yuugi have one bed, as well as everyone else, except Isis who only needs one bed. Seto was kind enough to give Malik and Yami two. (If you're wondering why I'm telling you this, it's because I noticed that I wrote it differently. And I'm too lazy to go back and change it, okay?)  
  
(The following information is about *this* chapter only!)  
  
Pairings: Otogi/Jou  
Song: Michelle Branch [I'll Always Be Right There]  
Point of View: Otogi  
Genre: Romance/Mystery/Humor  
  
- - - - -  
  
"What's up with him?" I ask Jou. He shrugs, frowning slightly.  
  
"Maybe we caught him in a bad mood." He stops in his tracks, a confused expression appearing on his face. "But why was _Malik_ allowed to stay in there? And on the way to the pool, I swear I heard two people having a water fight. It _had_ to be them. This isn't right, 'Togi. Something weird's happening..."  
  
I twirl a strand of my hair idly. "Maybe they just suddenly decided to become friends."  
  
Silence.   
  
Jou raises an eyebrow. "Koi, do you _know_ Yami and Malik?"  
  
"Only from Battle City." I reply.  
  
A grin appears on his face. "Well, couldn't you tell from there that they hate each others' guts and would never even _think_ of being friends? In fact, I'm pretty sure that they'd both be disgusted if they heard you."  
  
I shrug, not wanting to show my confusion. "I thought that Yami fought Malik's darkness."  
  
"Yeah, but they still hate each other. Something about revenge and a bunch of other stuff." He shrugs as well. I hug him for a short moment.  
  
"You never were the one to observe people around you carefully, were you, Jou-chan?" I ask playfully. He mock-glares at me. Then he grins again. I love that smile of his...It always lights up my day.  
  
"Nope."  
  
I fake a frown. "Is it just me, or do you sound...happy about that?"  
  
"Yep!" Now it's his turn to hug me. I return the hug. An employee of the resort just happens to walk by and gives the both of us an odd look. I wave cheerfully at the poor mind-scarred fellow. He shudders and walks away. At least, I think he shuddered. It sure looked like it. Heh. Funny. Me and Jou-chan can scare a middle-aged guy. "Uh, Otogi?"  
  
I lean back slightly to look at him. "Yeah?"  
  
"Are we going to stay here and hug each other all day?" I think about it for a moment. Should we stay here and hug all day? Or should we go do something vacation-y? "'Cause we're still in our swimming trunks. Maybe we should go to another pool where there _isn't_ a pissed pharaoh?" he continues. I let go of him.  
  
"Uh-kay!" I exclaim. He raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Err...Otogi, that was just...disturbing."  
  
I shrug. "Sorry." I am _so_ weird sometimes, you know...  
  
***  
  
Damn, I am _so_ exhausted. A Jou in the pool is really hard to handle. So...tired. That's why I am currently lying on the bed, slowly falling asleep.  
  
"OTOGI!!"  
  
Make that _was_ slowly falling asleep. Ugh...must resist urge to get up...Damn it. Koi's calling, must get off bed.  
  
Oof. I land on carpet.  
  
"OTOGI!!"  
  
I wince, rubbing my butt. That hurt...The carpet is soft, but really hard.  
  
...Did that make any sense? Probably not.  
  
"Otogi-san, get your lazy ass over here, damn it!"  
  
I don't reply. My ass isn't lazy...it just hurts! Can't...get...up. Jou pokes his head out of the bathroom.  
  
"Are you--Oh!" He runs out half-clothed and stops a feet away from me. He raises an eyebrow."What happened to you?" I laugh nervously.  
  
"Um...I fell." I give him the puppy eyes, something that I have never used on anyone else. "Help me up?" He grumbles something and I smirk when I hear it.  
  
"...Seme not supposed to give puppy eyes...the uke's supposed to. _I'm_ the uke..."  
  
"You got that right, Jou-chan." I say as he picks me up and drops me on the bed. Yay, soft bed. I like this bed. I start to drift off into Sleepyland again when I'm interrupted by poking. I open one eye to look at Jou.  
  
"Otogi, you're supposed to help me!"  
  
***  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" I breathe. Jou nods, speechless for once in his life. The two of us, Jou and me, are standing at the top of the hotel, watching the sunset. In the city, you can never watch the sunset like this. It's always too loud, too busy, buildings too high to see, the air too polluted...  
  
But this is perfect.  
  
The sun is a red semi-circle, half above the horizon and half below. The sky around it is painted all kinds of red, orange, yellow, pink, gold...Trust me, it's simply breathtaking. Even the ocean looks beautiful. The large body of water glitters with shiny gold dust and the sun's light leaves a zigzag reflection in the pure blue water.   
  
From where we're standing now, it seems like the ocean has no end and it just goes on and on forever...  
  
Just like our love  
  
Jou takes my hand in his and intertwines our fingers. I turn to look at him, puzzled, and he smiles softly without turning toward me.   
  
He looks beautiful, too...The sun's rays paint his blonde hair a shiny gold and the colors of the sunset reflect in his soft, honey brown eyes. He gently pulls my hand closer, laying his head on my shoulder and leaning slightly against me. A tiny smile curves my own lips, my cheeks tinting a slight pink for a reason I can't exactly place.  
  
"Love you," he says softly.  
  
"And I love you too." I whisper back. Then we turn back to the sky, watching as the sun begins to set, and enjoying a rare, calm and quiet moment.  
  
***  
  
Vacation's awfully fun, ain't it? I stare at the ceiling with glazed green eyes. Next to me, Jou is soundly sleeping...and not snoring, for once. I twirl a strand of ebony hair wth my index finger.  
  
It's funny. Ever since we got here, to this resort, I've had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something bad's about to happen...I never doubt my odd senses since they're always right. That one afternoon when Honda and Shizuka were running from GURUS and I chucked the dice at the Rare Hunters? I had the bad feeling that morning as well. Before the duel between Yami and me, I had this feeling as well.  
  
I don't know. A tiny voice is nagging me in the back of my head, telling me to tell someone about this 'feeling'. But I don't want to. I don't know...it's just, well, to tell you the truth, I'm afraid that nobody will believe me. Well, you probably don't even believe me now as I'm telling you.  
  
And for some odd reason, I'm aware that something is going to happen to Malik. And it's not anything good...Should I go warn him? But what would I say? 'Hi, Malik. Do you remember me, the dice boy? Yeah, that's me. Well, I have a weird feeling that's telling me something bad is going to happen to you, so just make sure that you stay on your guard, ne? Great, thanks.'   
  
That sounded so stupid, even in my head.  
  
A white flash blinds my vision for a split second, and then it's gone. I cringe, then realize it has already vanished.  
  
What the hell was that?  
  
...Damn it, the 'bad feeling' is growing. I...I think I'm...  
  
Oh my kami.  
  
I think Malik is going to die.  
  
__________  
  
Oh-oh   
  
'Cause just when you thought you were losing,  
but you know I'll always be right there.   
  
And I'll be there through the good times,  
and the bad,  
and we'll be there for each other,  
'cause you're the best friend I've ever had.   
  
And just when you thought you were falling,  
but you know I'll always be right there.  
oh-oooh whenever you need me,  
I'll always be right there.  
  
- - - - - 


End file.
